


Fireworks

by DragonLover19



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: A short story about fireworks.





	Fireworks

Willow was giddy with excitement, setting up the last item on the ground. Her fingers twitched and she couldn’t stop smiling as she stood back and admired her work.

Everything was set for tonight.

Wickerbottom had given her the okay, and now that was all left was to lit the whole thing up and watch it go.

She was so excited she could barely contain her squeals as she practically skipped back to the group. She was so happy she ignored Maxwell’s glaring, commenting that she was acting like a child, as she hopped over to the fire pit and sat down inside it. Winona cast her a small smile, asking if she was happy for tonight.

DUH! Yes she was happy! They were going to light the sky on fire!

Wortox was given the signal, and the imp disappeared as the sky turned dark. It wasn’t long before he reappeared again, shouting that he had done it when the first of the fireworks went off.

As soon as the sky light up with bright colors, Willow could no longer contain herself. She instantly jumped up and started dancing around as the sky burst into bright colors, running around with sticks in her hands that were on fire.

Wortox hopped about laughing gleefully. Wendy and Webber were waving their little makeshift flags Wickerbottom had given them. Woodie was screaming something about Thanksgiving. Wolfgang laughed at the sky, clapping his hands with Wes sitting on his shoulder. Wigfrid started quoting some Shakespeare. Maxwell had his big nose buried in his book again, ignoring the fireworks completely. And Winona kept a watchful eye on WX-78 as they kept screaming how everyone was wasting precious potential weaponry.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Everyone… except for a certain someone.

Willow came to a stop at one of the tents, lowering her lit sticks to the ground. She could see the faint dark outline through the open flap of the tent. Placing her fire sticks down, she stepped inside quietly.

Wilson’s back was tuned to her as she went inside, mumbling something under his breath as his hands fiddled with a gear. His hair looked even more wild than before with strips of cloth wrapped around his head. She gave his shoulder a small tap, making the scientist gasp and jump in surprise, though he didn’t turn around.

She made her presence known, sitting down beside him, picking up the gear he had dropped and handing back to him. He sighed and accepted the gear, asking her why she was in his tent and not out there enjoying the show. She shrugged, before realizing he didn’t see it and told him that he seemed to be needing company.

He gave her a half smile, telling her he was fine and to go back out there and enjoy the fireworks.

But Willow wasn’t going to be satisfied knowing someone was missing out on the show. Hooking her arms around Wilson’s torso, and ignoring all his protests, she dragged the scientist out of his tent into the dark night. She kept pulling him along even as the others took notice but did nothing to help their wild haired friend.

They only smiled or rolled their eyes as she set Wilson down next to her on a log near the fire. She then started describing the lights and size of the fireworks that went off, enthusing up the colors and how big the explosion went off.

Wilson could only sit there and smile softly, listening to Willow go on and on about the fireworks.

And the night went on like that. Wickerbottom gave the children firecrackers to play with, making sure they lit them a safe distance away from the camp. Wortox had picked up the forgotten sticks and set them on fire again, prancing around with them. Woodie continued to scream something about Thanksgiving. Wolfgang started to flex and lift up makeshift dumbbells and any other large object he could find. Wes went off somewhere with Wigfrid after she screamed something about the heat of the hunt. Maxwell still had his nose buried in the book, but if others were looking at him carefully, they would have spotted him occasionally glancing at the sky. Winona kept WX-78 in line as they still screamed out their anger.

And Willow spent the whole night right by Wilson describing everything to the scientist, promising that once his eyes were healed and he could see again, they would have another fireworks show. And Wilson smiled and agreed with her.


End file.
